


Slow and Steady Beats the Race

by alienboyv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Its basically crack turned into a fic, Short One Shot, post-Oblivio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Master Fu sat down, Oblivio had been defeated but at what cost? They now knew their identities.He breathed in, nevertheless, life must go on and we must adapt.





	Slow and Steady Beats the Race

**Author's Note:**

> not really important but i was watching one of my four/two(?) titantic documentaries (4 dvds, 2 parter cases)  
> so uhhh gotta FLEX on yall B)  
> (fjkdjed im joking i love all of u)
> 
> also ngl i took a break from writing so sorry if this is weird! trying to get back into my usual style!

"Master, what shall you do?" Wayzz asked, flying around Wang Fu, a man who was so prepared for anything, planned out everything so accordingly. Now? That was all useless

"You must excuse me, Wayzz, I am...in thought." Master Fu sat down, Oblivio had been defeated but at what cost? They now knew their identities.

He breathed in, nevertheless, life must go on and we must adapt. He needed to talk to them. Bringing out the phone gifted by Marinette, asking for her and Chat Noir.

* * *

"Tikki, why do you think Master Fu needs us?" Marinette whispered to the kwami while opening her locker.

"It must be something important, he usually doesn't call you for trivial things! Especially not with Chat Noir!"

"I'm actually kind of hoping it's nothing, it's starting to bother me, I think I need to eat something before my stomach starts hurting..."

* * *

"M'lady, what is it you need? Are you asking me on a date?" Ladybug (attempted to) hide her chuckle at Chat's usual antics.

"No, Chaton, Master Fu needs us." Chat Noir eyes widened, what could he need them for? Understanding the possible importance of their conversations with Master Fu, he nodded and after they let their kwami rest to assure nothing would happen on the way there.

Once there, they were sat down by Master Fu.

"We must discuss what happened during Oblivio..." They looked at each other, unsure of what he could be talking about...until it clicked.

_Oh god, he must be talking about the kiss! That stupid kiss, I had almost forgotten about it!_ Ladybug swallowed the growing tension in her throat and let him continue

"Though I was hoping this wouldn't happen so soon, it is now the elephant in the room all this time," He looked at Ladybug, "Marinette," Then at Chat Noir, "Adrien.."

"What?!" They both exclaimed, looking at Master Fu then each other. 

"Excuse me?" _By the gods, did they forget?_ They were both frazzled, going "Maybe we don't know each other? We must be thinking of others!" and similar exchanges.

"Master, perhaps you should leave the room and let them discuss it," Wayzz whispered, gesturing for him to step outside the door until further notice. Ordinarily, he would never leave them alone during a situation like this, but he could see that they desperately needed to talk.

* * *

Sure, Adrien knew a Marinette, but how many could there be? Moreover, Marinette is not a rare name! _Although, there is only one in your school and you don't know of any others outside of your school...and the similarities between them are obvious._ His conscious rang in his head. He shook his head and look at Ladybug's tensed face, I know that face.

"Bugaboo, we may not know each other, it is nothing to worry-"

"No, I..." She looked at him, and suddenly it came together, but she had to be sure. "We should take off our costumes, j-just...just to check."

"We don't have to if you don't want to, M'l-" She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you?" He nodded, of course he did! Still, she had been opposed to this in the past and she never showed any signs of backing down on her stance.

"I really need to see, and I think you do too, please?" He was so weak for her, for these looks, for this voice, for her compassion, and he would do anything she asked him to.

"Tikki, spots off."

"Plagg, claws in."

And when they saw each other?

There was such soft, _of-course-it-was-you_ , laughter. Anyone could feel the relief and the fear of both of them.


End file.
